Rumble Racing Wiki:Forum Policy
The forums are a place for people to discuss aspects of the game, and the wiki. The following guidelines are expected to be followed when they are being used. Before posting * the wiki and the forums before posting, as the answer may already be there. Format *Dpending on where they are at, all threads must include either the or tag at the top. *Sign and date your posts. *Indent your replies with :. This helps keep the discussions cleaner. *Use a descriptive and accurate title. *Post in the right forum. Conduct Do not insult others Insulting, belittling, or other offensive language is unacceptable. Any comments like this will be removed at the discretion of an administrator. Comments that insult anyone's gender, lifestyle, religion, ethic group, race etc. is unacceptable and will be deleted without warning. A person or persons found to have repeatedly disparaged others may be blocked, without warning, from the wiki. Do not fight with others While disagreements are inevitable, actively fighting, flaming or trolling other editors is not. Topics that posit an argument and/or offensive point of view or disrespectful and/or hostile posts directed towards other editors may be deleted without warning. If you feel that someone is acting in an unacceptably hostile manner, do not engage them. Rather, report it to an administrator. They will use their discretion to judge what is acceptable behaviour. Editors who are found to have repeatedly fought with others may be blocked. Stay on-topic It is understandable that new ideas enter topics, but it is a good idea to keep topics focused on one central idea. If you feel that a new idea is interesting enough, start a new topic. This will also prevent the thread's initial point of discussion being lost. Topics that go too far off-topic may be closed or split and moved to a new topic. If you have any concerns or doubts, ask an administrator. Respect administrator instructions Administrators may instruct an editors to modify their behaviour on the forums. An editor found or judged to be ignoring these instructions may be blocked. Do not post spam Spamming can be defined as posting multiple times about the same thing, starting multiple topics about the same thing, posting off-topic posts in other people’s discussion threads or topics, or providing links that have nothing to do with the forum, topic or subject at hand. Anything deemed to be spam will be deleted without warning. Exactly what constitutes spam will be determined by the administrators. However, if editors start multiple topics on the same topic, post off-topic comments in other's topics, or make multiple posts about the same thing it is highly likely that this will be deemed spam. Editors who are found to have deliberately or repeatedly post spam may be blocked. Locking threads The following types of threads are likely to be locked. *Duplicate threads *Threads unrelated to the game *Threads that have wandered off-topic *Threads attempting to sell products *Attack threads *Threads that discuss topics of an illicit or illegal nature The unlocking of such threads is up to the locking administrator. Most decisions will be final.